


The First Time

by orphan_account



Series: We Thought It'd Be Easy [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning, I am inept when it comes to writing smut. So this is more fluffy foreplay, and I'm not even sure about that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I am inept when it comes to writing smut. So this is more fluffy foreplay, and I'm not even sure about that.

Felicity never thought she'd know what Oliver Queen's mouth tasted like. Or what it felt like to have him breath into her mouth. How his tongue would feel. How his body pressed against her would fill her with heat.

The soft kisses that had started all of this had turned into a passionate fury. They were grasping at each other like they were afraid of letting go.

Felicity pushed Oliver back into the bedroom. He stopped when he bumped against the bed. They broke apart and gasped for air as they stared at each other appraisingly.

Oliver's pupils were blown wide with lust, as Felicity imagined hers to be.

 _That's a really good look for him_ , she thought.

She wanted him. More than she had ever wanted anything. She wanted to see him, all of him. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and raised them. He raised his arms along with her hands, pulling the shirt off over his head throwing it to the floor.

He was watching her, just waiting patiently as she ran her eyes over his torso. She licked her lips and raised a hand tentatively, then stopped.

"Is there-", she started to ask. Oliver raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Is there anywhere I shouldn't touch", she finished asking.Her eyes flitted to his various scars, and all she wanted to do was run her mouth over them.

Oliver regarded her for a moment with genuine contemplation, then he smiled in amusement and shook his head.

She returned the smile, slight embarrassment making her stomach twist.

Before she could continue exploring his body, Oliver spoke.

"You know", he said, his voice lower and wrecked, "I can't help but notice you're still fully dressed".

She huffed out a surprised laugh.

She bite her lip and grinned.

"Alright, alright", she said, then proceeded to unbuttoned her shirt. She slide it back off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. She unzipped her pencil skirt and it fell to her feet. She stood in front of him in just her underwear, and his eyes spanned her from head to toe.

"Sorry", she apologized.

Oliver's eyes snapped to her face. "Sorry?"

"I know you're used to being with, you know, models and whatnot", she rambled.

Oliver shook his head. "No, Felicity. You're... beautiful."

He raised both hands to cup her face and kissed her deeply, pulling her close. She grinned out of the kiss and pushed him back so that he fell down onto the bed.

He laughed and pulled her down onto him.


End file.
